Venarosan sota
by LadyRat
Summary: Venarosan rakas on tapettu vampyyrin käden kautta. Yksi taasen pelasti hänet. Ihmisklaani haluaa käyttää häntä, joten keneen hän voi enää luottaa? Ystäväni ja minun ensimmäinen ficci. Samaa myös käännetään englanniksi.
1. Chapter 1

**1. luku**

Murtuneet sormet

Kyykistyin hahmon luokse, joka yhä räpiköi kuolemaansa vastaan. _Miten tässä  
näin oli päässyt käymään?_ En ehtinyt miettimään asiaa tarkemmin, kun vahvat  
käsivarret tarttuivat minuun. "Päästä irti sinä saastainen murhaaja!" minä  
huusin.  
"Ehei kulta-pieni, sinä seuraat rakastasi kohti tuonelaa", vastasi tämä  
murhamies, jonka ääni sai veren seisahtumaan.  
_Itse asiassa_ ,minä mietin, _Daniel oli vain poika_, _jonka kanssa olin vain  
sattunut kulkemaan_._ En koskaan ollut oikein oppinut rakastamaan häntä_.

Ajatukseni kuitenkin keskeytyivät, kun tämä myyttinen murhamies heitti  
minut maahan.  
_Repiiköhän hän minultakin kurkun auki niin kuin Danielilta_, mietin  
kauhuissani. Tunsin jo kuinka veri valuisi keuhkoihini ja tukehtuisin.  
Katsoin tähän murhamieheen ja tajusin kauhuissani hänen kallostaan puuttuvan  
kaikki lihakset ja iho. Silmät kiiluivat ja suu oli levinnyt virneeseen,  
joka paljasti terävät kulmahampaat. Mikä helvetin otus tuo oli?? Aloin  
peruuttaa istualtani ja miettien miten pääsisin pakoon tuota kammottavaa  
olentoa.Se oli yllättänyt meidätkin metsästä ihan yhtäkkiä. Katsoin Danieliin. _Tämä  
on sinun vikasi_, minä ajattelin raivoissani. _Sinä halusit näyttää minulle  
jotakin todella jännittävää ja karmivaa._Palasin aamuun, jolloin Daniel oli hakenut minut talostani."Tiesitkö, että tänään on vuosipäivämme?" Oli Daniel sanonut. "Ja sen  
kunniaksi, minä näytän sinulle erään asian." Olin itse kokonaan unohtanut,  
että tänään tosiaan oli vuosipäivämme. No, kukas niistä päivistä lukua pitää.  
En maininnut unohduksestani mitään Danielille. Vaan kysyin sen sijaan: "Jaa,minkä? Lähdemmekö metsästämään jäniksiä sillä sinun hernepyssyllä? Odotin  
jotain vähän muuta."  
Pari viikkoa sitten olin nähkääs löytänyt Danielin huoneesta pienen hopeisen  
pyssyn. Olin kysynyt asiaa Danielta, mutta hän oli kieltäytynyt vastaamasta  
ja laittanut aseen lukkojen taakse. Daniel oli vain sanonut, että saisin  
tietää, kun aika olisi sopiva. No, ilmeisesti se aika oli tullut nyt."Kyllä me lähdemme metsästämään, kultaseni. Muttemme jäniksiä", Oli Daniel  
vastannut salaperäisesti. Inhosin sitä, kun hän käytti kultaseni-sanaa,  
mutta uteliaisuuteni oli herännyt. Niinpä me sitten lähdimme metsään. Kun  
olimme kävelleet jonkin aikaan, Daniel aloitti puhumisen.  
"Tiedätkö, että täällä maailmassa on muitakin olentoja, kun me?"

"En, en tiennyt. Tuollakin näyttää olevan jokin otus", sanoin ja osoitin  
oravaa.

"Mikset sinä ikinä ota minua vakavasti?" Daniel kysyi turhautuneena. En kerinnyt vastaamaan, kun yhtäkkiä tuntui siltä kuin metsästä olisi hävinnyt kaikki valo ja lämpö. Oravakin lähti nopeasti puikkelemaan kauemmaksi.  
"Mitä ihmettä??" Minä kysyin.  
"Shh.. Se on lähellä."  
"Niin, mikä? Mitä ihmettä sinä.." En ehtinyt jatkamaan lausettani, kun Daniel jo kiskaisi minut maahan viereensä.  
"Shh.. Kohta näet." Daniel sanoi ja otti aseensa esiin. Hän latasi sen sisään hopeisia panoksia ja tähtäsi kohti pusikkoa, mistä kuului jo jotain rahinaa.  
"Se metsästää ja luulee meitä saaliiksi, tyhmä otus. Se kuolee nyt" Daniel sanoi kiihtyneenä minulle.  
"Niin, mikä kuolee?!?" Sanoin ärtyneenä ja ehkä vähän huolestuneenakin. Mutta Daniel ei enää vastannut vaan laittoi sormensa suuni eteen. Käännyin katsomaan kohti pusikkoa. Oli täysin hiljaista, mikään ei liikkunut. Tuntui kuin ilmakin olisi jähmettynyt liikkumattomaksi. Äkkiä jokin suuri ja nopea hyppäsi meitä kohti! PANG! Daniel oli laukaissut aseensa, mutta siinä missä äsken oli ollut se suuri otus ei ollut mitään enää.  
"Osuiko se?!" Daniel karjui hätääntyneenä ja alkoi heilua aseensa kanssa osoittaen sinne ja tänne.  
"En minä tiedä!! Daniel mihin helvettiin sinä olet meidät johdattanut?!"  
"Sinnepä hyvinkin", vastasi ääni takanamme, joka ei kuulunut kummallekaan meistä. Käännyimme molemmat äkkiä ympäri. Murhamies mustissa vaatteissa oli päässyt selkämme taakse. En ehtinyt kiinnittämään häneen mitään huomiota, kun hän oli jo vetänyt puukon vyöltään ja viiltänyt Danielin kurkun auki.  
Murhaajamies lähestyi minua vaanien. Hänen ilmeestään en saanut mitään selkoa. Koska mikään lihas ei kasvojen liikkeitä ilmoittanut. En tiennyt kuvittelinko, mutta ihan kuin mies olisi hymyillyt hyvin piinaavaa ja julmaa hymyänsä. Kulmahampaat kiiluivat ja tajusin, että ilta alkoi laskeutua, sillä nousevan kuunvalo osui mieheen. Koko karmeus näkyi loistosssaan. Kuin elävä kuollut. Peruutin kokoajan katse tuossa miehessä. Mies oli lihaksikas ja varmasti todella voimakas. Ei hän mitään puukkoa tarvitse, jotta hän pääsisi minusta eroon. Hän pystyisi vääntämään niskani nurin, tajusin kauhuissani. Mies liikkui hitain askelin, julma virne edelleen kasvoillaan. Thunks. Tajusin törmänneeni puuhun. Nyt ei enää peruuttaminenkaan onnistuisi. Ja mies oli salamannopeasti eristänyt alueen, etten pääsisi juoksuunkaan. Saalistaja taisi saada saaliinsa, mietin ennen kuin mies syöksähti minua kohti valmiina tappamaan.

Suljin silmäni kiinni ja tunsin miehen lähestyvän kokoajan lähemmäksi. Odotin viiltävää tuskaa tulevaksi, mutta ainoa asia minkä tunsin, oli miehen hengitys kasvojeni edessä. En uskaltanut avata silmiäni. Hengitin katkonaisesti. Tunsin oikein kuinka mies nosti veitsensä ja laittoi sen poskelleni. Hitaasti hän teki viillon poskeeni. En uskaltanut edes kirkua. Odotin, mitä tapahtuisi seuraavaksi. Mies otti kädellään leuastani kiinni. Avasin silmäni ja kaduin sitä heti. Katsoin suoraan niihin demonisiin silmiin, enkä enää pystynyt sulkemaan silmiäni. Mies käänsi päätäni ja nuolaisi verivanaa, joka valui poskestani.

"Sinä olet hullu mielipuoli!" minä huusin raivoissani.  
"Ai olenko?" mies vastasi ja otti minua kovakouraisesti kädestä. Hän silitteli sitä hetken, kunnes hän kiskaisi voimakkaasti ja tunsin kuinka sormeni murtuivat. Ja minä kiljuin tuskasta.  
"Pidätkö tuskasta?" Hän kysyi ja nuolaisi uudelleen poskeani. "Sitä on nimittäin tulossa paljon lisää", hän jatkoi ja avasi suunsa paljastaen hampaansa.  
"Sinuna en tekisi tuota Sprima", kuulin toisen miehen äänen sanovan. Tämä mies oli pitkä, lihaksikas ja hänellä oli pitkät, kiharat hiukset.  
"Ja miksi en tekisi sitä, Kraven?" Sprima kysyi ääni väristen vihasta.  
"Koska sinä olet minun maallani ja jollet tottele minua, minun on pakko tappaa sinut", Kraven sanoi varmasti, eikä hänen äänessään kuulunut minkäänlaista pelkoa Sprimaa kohtaan.  
"Olen pahoillani", hän lisäsi vielä ilkikurisesti.  
Sprima irroitti otteensa minusta ja kääntyi Kraveniin päin.

"Tyttö tietää liikaa. Hänet on pakko tappaa. Katso nyt. Hänen poikaystävänsä kuului Lamia Percussoriin", hän sanoi ja osoitti Danielin ruumista.  
"Minä hoidan hänet kyllä omalla tavallani" sanoi Kraven jatkoi:"Voin kertoa johtajallesi, että olet taas kerran meidän rajojemme sisäpuolella. Ja me emme enää siedä sitä! Joten siirrä suuri ahterisi ulos minun mailtani!"  
"Sinä et voi määrätä minua. Olen sinua voimakkaampi ja vahvempi" Sprima sanoi ja nosti minut eteensä. Ja painoi huulensa kaulalleni.  
"Katso vaikka", hän sanoi ja upotti hampaansa kaulaani. Minä kiljahdan ja tunsin kuinka hän imi omaa vertani sisällensä. Aloin tuntea oloni heikoksi. Kravenille tuli kauhistuneet ilme kasvoilleen, mutta hän pyyhkäisi sen pois, hyökäten Sprimaa kohti. Sprima päästi minut tippumaan maahan alkaen taistella Kravenin kanssa. Taistelu oli nopea tempoista enkä enää erottanut kumpi oli voitolla ja kumpi häviöllä.

Minä menetin tajuntani.

Palautetta kiitos!


	2. Chapter 2

**2.luku**

Fortimo

Minä heräsin kauheaan nälkään, päänsärkyyn ja suonenvetoon. Ei mikään ihana yhdistelmä, eihän? Vaikeroiva, uninen ääni pääsi suustani kun yritin löytää parempaa asentoa että suonenveto lakkaisi, turhaan. Lopulta aukaisin silmäni, ainoastaan nähdäkseni kahden kissan silmän tuijottavan minua tiiviisti . Hyvä etten hypännyt nahoistani ulos! Tämä kissa silmäinen olento oli valkoinen tiikeri, joka näytti vahtivan minua... Aivan kymmenen sentin päästä! _Ihme ettei ole jo syönyt minua ! Onneksi en maistu niin hyvältä, _ajattelin melkein paniikin omaisesti, _tai sitten se on vain odottanut että herään.. Tai , tai.. _

Ajatukseni taisivat lentää hieman yli äyräiden, sillä kissapeto ei tuntunut välittävän minusta tippaakaan. Se enemmänkin torkkui tyytyväisenä suurella, melkein kuninkaallisella sängyllä, jonka se jakoi minun kanssani. Valko turkkinen peto tietenkin vei suurimman osan sängystä.

Olin perääntynyt jättimäisen sängyn kauimmaiseen nurkkaan päästäkseni mahdollisimman kauas kissapedosta, mutta kissa taisi olla toista mieltä. Se oli havahtunut hieman kun olin lähtenyt kömpimään, tajuten minun olevan hyvä kädellinen, eli oiva rapsutus kapine! Peto lähti tulemaan minua kohti leikkisä ilme naamallaan, innostuen vain enemmän kun yritin husia sitä kädelläni kauemmas.

"Kiltti pieni kisu-misu.. Ethän sinä mitään pahaa voisi tehdä pienelle Venarosalle, ethän??!", kysyin tiikeriltä, joka rämähti syliäni vasten kehräämään. _Eihän tämä mikään peto ole, tämähän on piiiiieni kissanpentu_, ajattelin. Varovasti kosketin pedon hopean hohtoista turkkia, mutta lopulta rapsutin sitä jo kunnolla. Suuri kokoinen eläin kehräsi tyytyväisen oloisena, siniset silmät viiruina.

"Fortimo taisi saada rapsuttajan, vai? Et ikinä pääse siitä enää eroon kun olet kerran sitä rapsuttanut." sanoi ääni huoneen nurkasta. Minä lopetin rapsuttamisen ja kohdistin katseeni äänen tulo suuntaan.

"Eikö sinulla ole käytöstapoja? Kuinka kauan olet tuijottanut minua sieltä?" kysyin ääni sähisten. Peto, eli toisin sanoen Fortimo maukaisi äänekkäästi kun olin lopettanut rapsuttamisen. Jatkoin tietenkin hajamielisen oloisena kissan rapsuttamista, vaikka katseeni olikin aivan muualla.

"Ah, suothan anteeksi töykeyteni. En vain ole nähnyt nukkuvaa ihmistä pitkiin aikoihin. Näytät paljon enkelimäisemmältä kun nukut. Painaakohan jokin mieltäsi valveilla..?" pehmeä ääni kysyi.

Äkkiä ääni sai kasvot kun puhuja tuli pois huoneen nurkan pimeydestä ja paljasti kasvonsa. No, olisihan se pitänyt arvata että se on hän, the suuri pelastaja!

Kosketin automaattisesti kasvojani, jolla oli kuin olikin side. Näytin varmaankin siltä kuin olisin vasta saanut muistoni takaisin kyseisestä "metsästys-retkestä". Toisen käden sormia koristi sideharso. _Sen on täytynyt sattua kun nuo on laitettu pakoilleen, _ajattelin synkästi, _no, onneksi minä en ollut silloin tajuissani_.

Siirsin katseeni takaisin pelastajaani, silmäni yhtä viiruina kuin nautinnosta kehräävän Fortimon. Minun silmäni taisivat kylläkin olla häijymmän näköiset, enkä minä ollut hyvällä tuulella.

"Voisitko herra Pelastaja kertoa, mitä minä teen tässä yli suuressa sängyssä, ja miksi minulla on yllä yli tyttömäinen yöpuku?!" kysyin tuohtuneena. Toden totta, minun ylläni oli mustasta silkistä tehty yöpuku joka tuntui paljastan liian paljon. Sen takia nyinkin peittoa lähemmäksi ruumistani, ettei tuolle yhdelle tulisi mitään ihmeellisyyksiä mieleensä.

"Anteeksi, mutta minun nimeni ei ole herra Pelastaja, se on Kraven. Tällä hetkellä nukut vieras huoneessa, ellet halua nukkua minun vieressäni," sanoi tuo musta hiuksinen mies viekas ilme kasvoillaan, "mutta jos kysyt yleisemmin, niin olet täällä hoidettavana. Jos nyt enää muistat Spriman, hänen hampaansa, Danielin?"

"Totta kai minä muistan! Mutta kuka on kysynyt että haluanko minä apua! Yhtä hyvin olisin voinut jäädä siihen makaamaan ja kuolemaan! Tajuatko että se, se otus tappoi rakkaani!" sanoin yli-hysteerisellä äänellä.

Hyvä on, taisin hieman liioitella, mutta sehän on tehtäväni? Olin taasen lopettanut Fortimon rapsuttamisen, minkä myötä se katsoi syyttävästi Kravenia, aivan kuin se olisi hänen syynsä kun en enää rapsuttanut. Mutta olihan se! Miehellä ei tainnut olla hääppöiset oltavat kun me kummatkin katsoimme sitä vihaisena, vaikkakin eri syistä.

"Minä en satu jättämään neitoa pulaan, joten saat tappaa itsesi silloin kun minä en ole paikalla. No niin, muihin asioihin. Sinulla taitaa olla nälkä? Pian joku palvelustytöistä tuo sinulle ruokaa ja puhtaita vaatteita. Entiset vaatteesi ovat.. hmm, takan lämmikkeenä." Kraven sanoi kuin asia olisi sillä leimattu. _Minä rakastin vaatteitani! Saamarin sika uskalsi kajota niihin, katotaan mitä herralle käy jos minä upottaisin veitsen noihin nahka kenkiin_, ajattelin murhaavasti.

"No, voisitko selittää mitä oikein tapahtui? Oikeasti?", kysyin hamapideni välistä. Sappeni pian alkaisi kiehua yli äyreiden.

"Ruuan jälkeen neiti Venarosa. Hyvää päivän jatkoa." mies sanoi kumartaen ja lähtien niin äkkiä että hyvä että änkyttämään kerkesin.

Ruoka, mitä olin saanut syötyä oli hyvää, mutta vaatteet.. jos niitä vaatteiksi voi kutsua. Ne näyttivät muotojani paikoista mistä en halunnut sen näyttävän yhtään mitään. Hyvä etteivät rintani pursunneet ulos korsettimaisesta yläosasta. Ja sekin oli ihme etten ollut vielä pyörtynyt. Palvelustyttö, joka tässä tilanteessa oli yli keski-ikäinen, ronski nais ihminen oli kyllä tehnyt kaiken erittäin hyvin, mutta mekko tämä musta mekko! Yritin joka polvillani pyytää häntä antamaan minulle kunnollisia vaatteita, mutta ei. Nainen vain ja ainoastaan laittoi hiukseni nutturalle, käski "Lady Venarosan" olla valittamatta ja hoputti minut ulos huoneesta. No, yllätys oli koko talon suuruus. Ei, ei se ollut talo, se oli suuri palatsi! Fortimo seurasi perässäni melkein lauhkean oloisena, jos mukaan ei lasketa yrityksiä leikkiä mekkoni laahuksen kanssa. Se taisi olla aika huvittava näky, kun suuri, minua vyötäisille oleva peto leikkii laahuksella? Ainakin ihmiset katsoivat tapahtumaa hullunkurinen ilme kasvoillaan kun kävelin palvelustytön ohjeiden mukaiseen suuntaan. Lopulta päädyin kuin päädyinkin suureen, keskiajalla tehtyyn saliin.

Sali oli sisustettu koreilevaan tyyliin. Ikkunoita koristivat raskaat, mustat samettiverhot ja lattialla oli veren punainen matto. Mietitte varmaankin miten minä suhtauduin täällä vieraiden keskellä olemiseen? Minä otin sen mielestäni hyvin. Purin ainoastaan kieltäni etten olisi kääntynyt ja juossut takaisin vierashuoneeseen. Pidin ryhtini suorassa ja yritin näyttää niin ylhäiseltä kuin mahdollista, tämän kaiken ylellisyyden keskellä.

Muistatte varmaankin ne vampyyri puheet? En uskonut niihin vieläkään, vaikka kasvoillani olikin tällä hetkellä arpi ja kaulassani kaksi reikää. En halunnut uskoa, sillä jos olisin uskonut, olisin tällä hetkellä ollut keskellä vampyyri laumaa. Enkö?

Katseeni kiisi tämän "ihmis massan" yli, pysähtyen lopulta siihen henkilöön joka minun oli pitänyt etsiä.

Kraven.


End file.
